Who Has To Know?
by sallysal9
Summary: Daltonverse. AU, Rane, Mpreg. Reed was dating Ethan until he realized he was pregnant. But that boy Shane, still wants Reed. This is a story of the ups and downs of Reed's pregnancy and the relationship process of Rane. Pont of view may occasionally be of other Windsors.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)** Hello, my name is Sally. First off, I'd like to note that the plot and a first chapter is not mine. I have joined the first four chapters of the original story. I have been given permission to adopt this story from Lovelysonggbirrd. I hope you enjoy the story as I try to do this story good.

* * *

Reed lay in bed, thinking about what he had been through lately. It had been almost a week since he broke up with Ethan. Things were weird between them for almost a week. Reed has known for almost a week. Reed put his hands on his stomach.

_'Nice, Real nice!'_ Reed thought to himself,_ 'You've gotten yourself into a real mess now, haven't you?'_

Reed then began to think about Shane Anderson. Apparently, Shane had taken a liking to Reed. Reed decided he couldn't have Shane right now. He didn't want Shane right now. His plate was full. Completely full. After telling Shane to back off, he ran to sit on his closet floor.

''I didn't do this for me,'' Reed whispered, looking at his hands that rested on his stomach, ''I did this for us.''

Reed broke out of this frightening flashback and got up. He walked into his closet and just stood. He began to walk around and drag his fingers on the designer clothes hanging. The clothes that would no longer fit him before he knew it. The thought that this was happening to him made it even scarier. Reed went to brush his teeth and climbed back into bed. He turned off his lamp, laid his head on the pillow, and, for the first time since he got the test results, cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Reed awoke the next day to his alarm clock.

_'Please tell me it was all a dream!'_ thought Reed before his hands flew to his mouth and he jumped out of bed. He ran to the bathroom, barely making it. Once Reed's stomach was empty, he sat on the bathroom floor next to the toilet, unable to move. He suddenly heard a knock on the door.

''Reed, are you okay?'' It was Kurt. Another person who didn't know. Reed swallowed, afraid to answer.

''Um...yeah. I'm fine.'' Reed said as he stood, hoping his roommate would drop the subject.

''You sure?'' said an unconvinced Kurt.

''Yeah.'' Reed turned on the faucet and washed both his hands and face and exited the bathroom.

''Reed, maybe you shouldn't go to class today.'' Reed faced Kurt and faked a smile.

''I'm Fine. Let's go or we'll be late!'' Reed grabbed his schoolbag and headed out the door.

***Lunchtime***

''Reed, you're not eating?''

Reed looked up from the book he was pretending to read. ''Um, no. Not hungry.''

It wasn't really a lie. He had lost his appetite upon entering the cafeteria. Stupid pregnancy side effects.

''Seriously, Reed. Eat something. You didn't even have breakfast.'' said Kurt, with a concerned look.

Reed wanted to disappear. All of his friends were staring.

''I have to go!'' Reed said before he bolted out the cafeteria door.

* * *

Reed ran into a bathroom stall and sat on the floor. And just sat. He got up after a couple of minutes of silent crying. Suddenly, his bag strap broke, spilling all the contents to the floor.

"Shit!'' Reed crouched down to pick everything up until he realized his stall door had been opened. He looked up at the figure standing in the doorway.

Julian_ Fuckin'_ Larson.

"Looking for something?'' said Julian, waving the object with a smirk.

''I.. um..'' Reed stared at the floor, ready to cry. "Please,'' begged Reed as a tear streamed down his cheek.

Julian knew what the boy was asking without Reed actually putting it into words. "I won't.'' Julian said, handing him the pregnancy test that had spilled from his bag. "Don't hurt yourself.'' Three words before Julian left the bathroom.

***Dorm Room***

"Reed? Can we talk?" Reed looked up from his schoolbooks to see Kurt closing the door.

"Um, yeah.'' Reed said with a smile.

Kurt fumbled with his hands for a few seconds before he said what he wanted to. "Areyouanorexic?'' Kurt looked worried as Reed stared at the floor. ''Hey," Kurt moved to put his arm around him. "You can tell me anything.'' Reed looked up at Kurt with a smile.

" Yeah, I know. No, I'm not anorexic. I'm..." Reed took in a breath. "Under a lot of pressure! My mom, that's all." Kurt smiled.

"Good! I was so worried! You can tell me anything, okay?" Reed nodded before Kurt hugged him and turned to leave.

* * *

Reed sat trying to finish his homework that he had been neglecting due to his 'surprise'.

"Ugh!" yelled Reed in frustration.

He threw his pen down and buried his face in his hands. Reed sighed and looked at the essay he had previously been writing. _'This damn bastard is ruining my life!'_ thought Reed, before his door sung open.

''Reed!'' Reed got up from his chair once he recognized the voice. He looked up at the curly-haired boy with an annoyed look.

"What, Shane?" Reed said, venom in his voice.

"Why can't we be together! And don't you dare lie!" Reed rolled his eyes and turned, facing Shane and his arms crossed.

"I told you! I don't want a relationship right now! Now, will you go!" Reed turned around, opened the door, and tried to shove Shane out of the room.

Shane shut the door, obviously stronger than Reed. "That's bullshit, Reed! We both know that!"

Reed's eyes darkened, his voice dropped and he stood on his toes, trying to become face to face with Shane. "Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Room!" Shane's eyes widened, not only because of how assertive Reed was being, but also because of the language Reed was using.

Shane nodded slowly, biting his lip. "Ok, I'll leave-"

Reed let out a relieved sigh , unaware he was cutting Shane off. "Thank You!" Reed exclaimed turning the knob to his door.

"Wait!" Reed sighed again and closed the door. _'I knew it was too good to be true!'_ thought Reed. "I'll leave as soon as you explain."

"Shane!-"

"Please! I'm worried about you." Reed looked up at Shane, actually seeing worry in the taller boy's eyes.

Reed gave a let out a defeated breath as he walked to his desk to get his bag. Shane gave Reed a confused look as he pulled a small item out of his school bag.

"Here," said Reed, shoving the object at Shane.

_'A pregnancy test?'_ Shane thought, even more confused than before. "Whose is this?" Shane asked.

Reed took in a breath and closed his eyes. "Mine."

* * *

**(A/N)** Ok, so this was the first four original chapters. I don't really have an update schedule and I don't think I will make one. I will update as often as I can, and as often as I have chapters written! I will be sticking to the original plot as planned.

**[Edit] (A/N)** I am so sorry for not updating/finish editing this chapter. I took this story on right when I had to leave for camping, then I was busy with summer school, then my summer project I had to do for Honors English, and the stress of starting High School. So yeah... very busy. Now that things are quieting down now I shall have time to work on this!


	2. Update Note:

**(A/N) **Ok, I think I have the 'how to edit a story' thing down by now. I will start writing this story ASAP! Just so people know, it will take me a bit to upload because I want to try to make each chapter a decent length, and I want to write this story line well. Thanks for your patience I will update very soon!

* * *

If anyone has some suggestions, please leave me a review. It would really help since this is my first try writing Fan Fiction :)

* * *

HAVE A GOOD DAY! :D


End file.
